


Pink, Purple and Blue

by Mari_Writes



Series: Julance 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Humor, I tagged M/M and F/M because LANCE IS BI, JuLance, Julance 2020, Lance & Rachel (Voltron) are Twins, M/M, Matt challenges Shiro to arm wrestling, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, it goes about as good as you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Writes/pseuds/Mari_Writes
Summary: Shay had come up with the idea to make him a flag. Everyone chipped in for material costs. And then they had presented it to him after their usual karaoke outing last night.“Hey, looks good.”Turning, Lance saw Hunk leaning against the doorframe, a soft smile on his face.“Thanks, Hunk.” He bit his bottom lip. “It feels… right. Like I’m finally free or something.”
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Rachel (Voltron)
Series: Julance 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Pink, Purple and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my entry for JuLance 2020, Day 9: Bisexual Pride! I hope you enjoy. Writing about characters accepting themselves as Bi is one of my favorite things to do, since I've been through a similar journey. Like many in the VLD fandom, I always head cannoned Lance as Bi. Because he is!
> 
> Please, leave a comment if you enjoyed! It's very validating, haha. And please share it on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1281679737505452032) and [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/623285700847075328/pink-purple-and-blue)! It really helps me out.

Lance finished securing the upper left corner of the flag, pushing the final tack in one last time for good measure. Carefully, he pressed a palm against the fabric, smoothing it down so there were no bumps.

He wobbled slightly as he stepped back on his bed, then caught himself before hopping down onto the floor. He took in the sight of the flag that was now prominently displayed on his dorm room wall.

A stretch of magenta was at the top, bright and bold. The bottom was a rich blue—his favorite color. And in between was a slightly skinnier line of purple; a mixture of the two other shades.

Lance smiled.

He had finally obtained a bisexual pride flag. Well actually, it had been a gift. A few weeks ago, he had officially come out to his friends. Some had known already—Hunk, Allura—but now they all knew, and Lance was ready to be as open and true to himself as possible.

Shay had come up with the idea to make him a flag. Everyone chipped in for material costs. And then they had presented it to him after their usual karaoke outing last night.

“Hey, looks good.”

Turning, Lance saw Hunk leaning against the doorframe, a soft smile on his face.

“Thanks, Hunk.” He bit his bottom lip. “It feels… right. Like I’m finally free or something.”

Hunk nodded. “You deserve it. I’m proud of you, man.” Then he snapped his finger and motioned out the door. “Now come on, Matt just challenged Shiro to an arm wrestling contest for the title of ‘Supreme Resident Assistant.’ There’s no way we’re missing that nerd get destroyed.”

Laughing, Lance grabbed his room key and followed his friend downstairs to the dorm common room.

“Three seconds. I can’t believe it.”

Lance watched in amusement as Matt Holt splayed out onto a couch, groaning. The poor guy had just lost the fastest game of arm wrestling known to man. “What did you expect, dude?” Lance laughed. “It’s Shiro. The guy’s muscles have muscles.”

Another groan. Matt’s younger sister, Pidge—one of Lance’s best friends—was cackling, going around the common room to show everyone a replay the match on her phone.

Smiling, Lance leaned back into his chair, grasping his bottle of root beer. He was feeling so relaxed. Content. Worry-free…

“Lance! There you are!”

_Oh no._

Lance turned to see Keith storming towards him. He immediately felt that weird combination of annoyance and… _something else_ that he only got when Keith was around. Though he knew he should be afraid more than anything at present.

“You—you haven’t—where is the…”

“I know!” Lance bounded out of his chair. “I know! I promise I’ll give it to you. I just need it for…”

“No, Lance.” Keith shook his head. “Tonight! Right now. The test is in two days and you’ve been hoarding the book this entire time…”

Lance sighed. He _knew_ they shouldn’t have agreed to share textbooks this semester. But they were both broke and the books were absurdly expensive.

“Fine,” he conceded, motioning for Keith to follow him back upstairs.

Lance pushed open his door and beelined for his book bag, which was wedged between his bed and desk. “I’m sorry, dude, but this chapter made absolutely no sense. I had to re-read it four times…”

There was a long, exasperated sigh behind him. “That doesn’t mean I don’t need it.”

“It’s yours, okay?” Lance spun around and shoved the textbook at him. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Scowling, Keith snatched the book out of his hands. “Ugh,” he muttered. “Why are you like this? We definitely shouldn’t have partnered up. Maybe I’ll…”

Keith stopped in the middle of his sentence. Lance noticed that his eyes had wandered from Lance’s face to behind him, and then widened.

Glancing back, Lance realized: Keith was staring at his Bi flag.

 _Oh no_ , he thought again.

He hadn’t come out to Keith yet. They _were_ friends, but things were new. Keith was Shiro’s adopted brother, and had been hanging out with their group more and more. He and Lance ending up in the same class this semester had been a coincidence.

And for all their back-and-forth teasing and provoking, Lance was slowly but surely starting to really enjoy Keith’s company. He didn't want this to change anything. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, suddenly sweaty. “Uh… yeah. The gang made that for me! Isn’t it neat? I’m… well, you probably can guess. I mean, maybe you don’t know?”

Keith cut off his rambling. “It’s the… you’re Bi?”

Shyly, Lance nodded. “Um, yeah.”

Keith seemed to be processing something in his brain as he kept gazing at the flag. Then, his eyes were back on Lance. “Oh.” His expression softened. “Cool.”

Lance felt _something_ tug at his heart.

“You know, there’s a GSA on campus,” Keith said, rocking back on his heels. “You should join.”

Lance blinked. He had already planned on it—Pidge was insistent—but he wanted to throw Keith a bone. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks.” He grinned.

Keith nodded. “I’m… I’m going to study,” he muttered, backing towards the door. “But… um, congrats on coming out, I guess.”

Later that evening, Lance found himself messaging his twin sister a picture of the flag. She replied with a long string of pink, purple and blue emojis and hearts.

 **_Rachel:_ ** _I told you everything would work out, didn’t I?_

 **_Lance:_ ** _Yeah yeah, you were right._

 **_Rachel:_ ** _As usual._

 **_Lance:_ ** _Pssshhhh lies. Anyway I’m really happy. Even your snark can’t get me down._

 **_Rachel:_ ** _Ugh. Stop being cute, Lance._

 **_Lance:_ ** _I AM pretty cute, aren’t I?_

 **_Rachel:_ ** _[logged off]_

 **_Lance:_ ** _RACHEL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

> _“So I’m bisexual. So what? It’s a thing and it’s real. I mean it’s called LGBT for a reason – there’s a B in there and it doesn’t mean BADASS. Okay, it kind of does, but it also means Bi.” —Sara Rodriguez_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Again, please leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_writes1/status/1281679737505452032)  
> [Tumblr](https://mari-writes.tumblr.com/post/623285700847075328/pink-purple-and-blue)


End file.
